The Better Medicine
by cristina reid
Summary: Spencer is sick, Derek has the cure. SLASH! But no sexual content


This story is for "Alicedavidhatter" who needed some happy medicine =D

Derek came home. His black bag hanging on his side. He couldn't belive Spencer had missed another day of work. Dereks boyfriend and lover had been sick for the past two weeks. Spencer could barley get out of bed.

Derek held onto the whimpering creature he held in his hands firmly as he walked up to the couch where Spencer was asleep. The darker man kneeled next to the couch and put the creature next to his foot.

"Sh." He stared back up at the pale sleeping form. Derek leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Spencers forehead. The action making Spencers brows lightly narrow and making him turn his head.

Derek brought his hand to brush back Spencers hair. "Wake up, baby. I'm home early." He said low.

Spencer inhaled deep and slowly opened his eyes. He forced a smile, which also hurt to do.

"Hi." Derek said low. "Are you feeling any better?"

Spencer slowly nodded.

Derek frowned even more. "You are?"

Spencer smiled. "Just a little. I feel more rested, but my body still hurts."

Derek smiled. "Does that mean you dont need the medicine I brought you?"

Spencer stared confused. "I'm already taking three prescribed medications. Why would I need another one?"

Derek reached down and lifted his hands as he spoke. "Because, my medicine doesnt hav side effects."

Spencers mouth open wide in a gasp at the sight of the grey and white kitten in Dereks hands.

Derek smiled more as Spencer reached out and grabbed the tiny kitten with two hands. "I found him in the street." Derek explained. "Someone really wanted to get rid of him. They threw him out when its about to storm."

Spencer brought the kittens nose to his and began rubbing. "He's so cute." Then Spencer frowned. He lifted the kitten and looked between the legs. He tilted his head. " 'She's' so cute." He corrected.

Dereks brows raised. "It's a girl?"

Spencer nodded and still smiled as he rubbed his nose to the kittens again.

Derek reached out and began patting behind the kitten behind the ears. "I figured we could take the little one in and maybe do some research."

Spencer head snapped towards Derek. "Research?" He asked angrily.

Dereks eyes widen at his words. "Oh no! I didnt mean like that. I mean that we can find out what kind of kitten she is. Whats the best food to give her... you know, so you can take care of her better."

Spencers serious face turned to another smile. "I can keep her?"

Derek tilted his head. "Why wouldnt you be able to?"

Spencer stared back at the kitten. "Well, it's your house and-"

"Spence, you've been living with me for a year." Derek stated." This is 'our' house."

Spencer smiled. "I guess so." He said low. He turned back to Derek and smiled bigger. "Thank you Derek." He leaned forward and gave the man a gently peck on the lips. When he released the kiss he stared back down at the kitten in his hand. "Shes a Scottish Fold Kitten." Spencer said. "They're pretty rare to have around here. Especially when someone just throws one away. They're also very expensive."

Derek frowned. "Are you sure?"

Spencer turned to Derek with a raised brow. "Who are you talking to?"

Derek lightly chuckled. "Right." He reached out again and pat the kitten who began to mew quietly.

Spencer smiled. "Shes too small to feed adult cat food. We'll have to go to Walmart and get a baby bottle and kitten milk."

Derek frowned again. "They sell kitten milk?" He asked confused.

Spencer smiled, as he still hadnt taken his eyes of the fuzzy creature in his hands. "Human's arent the only ones who abandon their newborns."

Derek gave a small smile. "As soon as you're better we'll go to the store and get the baby what she needs."

Spencer finally turned to Derek. "She needs it now."

"Spence, you're not going anywhere while you're still sick."

"No." Spencer agreed. "But you could go."

Derek lowered his head and sighed. He just came tired from work and now he had to go back out and "baby shop" for a kitten he brought home. "Fine." He groaned as he got off the floor.

"Thank you." Spencer said as Derek walked to the door. "Daddy." Spencer added. Earning a glare from Derek. Spencer just smiled. Derek shook his head and opened the door.

"Oh and Derek!"

The darker man turned back to Spencer.

"Shes going to need litter and a box."

Derek nodded and turned back out the door.

"And a pink collar!"

"Yes." Derek said low.

"And toys!"

Derek shut the door when he was outside, but he could still hear Spencer yelling a list of things to get the "baby". Derek shook his head. He'd just have to go to the pet store and possibly max out his credit card for a kitten.

What had he gotten himself into?

Review Please :) 


End file.
